


Alone

by FawnChara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Child Neglect, Dissociation, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Slow Build, Slurs, coded pesterlogs, eventual johndave, homophobic dads, john trying to be a big boy and handle everything on his own, pesterchum chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnChara/pseuds/FawnChara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone. John Egbert is alone. Everyone at school hates him and his own father ignores him. He can't bear to tell his friends the truth, so he has to deal with everything on his own. Eventual JohnDave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EB: Have a Suckish Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some pretty heavy topics in this fic, so please be advised. In no way do I support bullying of any kind. If you are being bullied, there is always someone you can talk to. If you want, send me a message on my tumblr here [(x)](http://ace-amethyst.tumblr.com/).

 

Today is April 13th, also known as John’s birthday. His 16th to be exact. But he’s not having a party. And he’s not having friends over. Mainly because he doesn’t have any friends.

Well, that’s not technically true, since he does have his pesterchum buddies, but they apparently don’t count since they’re internet friends. At least, that’s what people at school told him anyways.

His English teacher always gave out candy bars to all her students who had a birthday during the school year. But she didn’t have one for John. She told him that she forgot to buy one, with a completely insincere smile spread across her wrinkled face. John didn’t believe her one bit. Several of his classmates laughed at this.

“Not even Mrs. Hooper likes him,” they said.

“And she likes _everyone_ ,” another chuckled.

John merely shrugged and ignored their comments. Sure, it would have been awesome to have that candy bar, but truth be told, he didn’t really care. Besides, he was used to people forgetting about him anyways.

School went by pretty normally, barely speaking a word in any of his classes, keeping his head down in the hallway and trying to avoid the jocks (which he was unsuccessful at, per usual), and getting a ton of homework that John knew he wouldn’t do. He used to be really good in school, but that was back in middle school, and before John came out. Now, John barely paid any attention to the lessons, never turned in assignments, and was failing nearly all of his classes.

He was struggling to get by every day, but he knew that when he got home and avoided a confrontation with his dad, then he could go on pesterchum and message his friends. He could chat with Dave and Rose and Jade and everything would be fine. They didn’t know what a nerd he was, even though Dave sometimes called him Egderp or Egdork, but it was all in good fun. None of his friends knew the true him.

And he wanted to keep it that way.

He supposed that everything had started when he entered high school. John had “come out of the closet” to his friends at school, and everything went downhill from there. No one else at his school in Washington had been gay, so they isolated John and made fun of him for it. The few friends he did have quickly abandoned him, but after awhile, John didn’t really care about them all that much. It still hurt when he thought of them, but not as much as it used to.

It had been a mistake to tell his father, however. John’s dad was extremely religious, ever since his Nanna had died all those years ago. John was raised as a Christian like his father wanted him to be, but by the time John was ten, he realised that he didn’t believe in God. To say his father was disappointed was an understatement. John stopped going to church with his father on Sundays, and his dad barely spoke to him after that. Their relationship had been rocky from there, but over time it had improved. Slightly.

Then John just had to go and tell his dad he was gay. A sharp pain had been delivered to his cheek in the form of a slap. “Get out of my sight,” his father had told him. John obediently obeyed, retreating to his bedroom upstairs. He didn’t talk to his dad much after that.

Since he had lost his friends at school and had been shunned by his father and peers, John decided not to tell his pesterchum friends about his sexuality. He didn’t want them to abandon him like everyone else had.

Sniffing, John realised that a tear was slowly making its way down his face. He was currently laying on his bed, thinking over his past, something he didn’t often let happen. But it was his birthday, so he decided that he was allowed to feel sad for a change. Usually, John would ignore his peers’ treatment and his father’s cold shoulder, but sometimes it just got to be too much for him to handle.

A distinct beeping sound brought John out of his thoughts. He realised that someone was trying to message him on pesterchum.

Wiping away the last traces of tears, John hauled himself out of bed and sat down at his desk. He noted that Dave was messaging him, ignoring the little flip his stomach did as he clicked on the chat.

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:13 --

TG: hey dude

TG: happy birthday

EB: dave! i was beginning to think you forgot.

TG: pfft how could i forget egderps bday

TG: as if

 

John ignored the terrible nickname as his stomach did another excited flip, and he smiled widely at Dave’s incoming messages.

 

TG: it would be like forgetting christmas

TG: and then santa wouldnt give me presents cuz i forgot about his totally made up holiday

TG: little fucker keeping all the presents to himself

TG: and ill say greedy bastard give me my damn presents

TG: so what if i forgot theyre rightfully mine

TG: then ill drop some sick beats on his ass

TG: the most delirious biznasty kind of shit so he knows i mean business

TG: you know what im saying right

EB: sure, dave.

TG: so what did your old man get you for your 16th

TG: it must be like raining fucking presents at your house

TG: the smell of cake must be overwhelming

 

Frowning, John thought about what to type for his response. This type of problem had come up before in the past few years, where his internet friends had come close to finding out about John’s dad or mean schoolmates. He couldn’t just tell his best bro that his dad didn’t get him anything for his birthday. John thought he was prepared to lie to Dave about this, but his fingers hesitated on the keyboard.

 

TG: yo

TG: earth to john

TG: you still there

EB: yeah, sorry. my dad was just calling me down for cake.

 

John facepalmed at his stupidity. While he was thinking of a reply, he had kept Dave hanging! So he replied with the first thing that came to mind: cake. Even though his dad hadn’t made him a single cake in years.

 

TG: oh then do you need to go

EB: no it’s fine! i can go later.

TG: awesome

TG: so what did he get you

EB: oh, you know. another life sized harlequin. 

TG: seriously

TG: didnt he get you one of those last year too

 

John mentally scolded himself for his mistake. He had told Dave on his last birthday that his dad had given him a harlequin. And the year before that. And another year before that. John really needed to come up with some new fake present ideas for next year.

 

EB: yeah. i guess he thought it would be funny? now i have, like, four.

TG: yeah like what the fuck dadbert

TG: the last thing you need is another fucking clown

EB: harlequin.

TG: whatever

TG: those things are creepy as shit

TG: my presents a lot cooler though

EB: you sent me a present?

 

John perked up at the thought. He hadn’t really been expecting anything today.

 

TG: yeah i sent it in the mail last week

TG: so it should come in today hopefully

TG: unless the mailman screwed it up or some shit like that

EB: that’s awesome! i’m so excited! :B

TG: chill dude

TG: its just a normal gift

TG: but i guess you can freak out because it IS an awesome present

TG: especially since its from me

EB: now i have something to look forward to! 

EB: i better go check the mail then, huh?

TG: knock yourself out

EB: kay! be back soon.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:43 -- 

 

John minimized the chat screen, and looked out the window. His dad’s car was in the driveway, the flap on the mailbox down. That meant his dad had already gotten it. With a sigh, John cautiously made his way down the stairs. He had been avoiding a confrontation with his dad for awhile, but John really wanted to know what Dave’s present was.

A sweet smell wafted up from the kitchen, and with a start, John realised that his dad was making a cake.

Even though he hated all confectionary with a burning passion, John deeply missed the smell. It reminded him of happier times, long before his dad began ignoring him and when Nanna was still alive and well.

John spared the picture of his Nanna over the fireplace a quick glance before making his way towards the kitchen. John hid by the wall, and peeked inside to see what his dad was up to. His nose didn’t deceive him, for his father was letting a freshly baked vanilla cake cool. His dad had his back to him at the stove, doing some other preparations for dinner, it seemed.

A large red box caught John’s eye from the counter, and he realised that it must be Dave’s present to him. After all, Dave _always_ gave him red presents. John was about to enter the kitchen when his dad turned towards the present. John stayed in the living room, waiting to see what his dad would do.

His father picked up the box, inspected the label, before promptly throwing the gift in the trash.

John felt his heart sink. He was hoping that since his father was making cake, his old man might be ready to accept John for who he was. But it looked like John was wrong, for his father then grabbed the cake pan and dumped the baked good in the garbage. John bit his lip to prevent the tears from coming. He had already cried once that day, and once was more than enough.

He treaded silently through the living room, not wanting his dad to know that he had been watching him. Once he was back in his own room, John took several deep breaths to steady himself. His computer made a dinging noise, alerting him to another message. Sitting at the desk, he noticed that Dave was messaging him. With a sigh, John pulled up the chat.

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:55 --

TG: did it come yet

EB: yep!

TG: and

EB: and i love it! thanks dave!

 

John felt terrible for lying to Dave about this, but he very well knew that he couldn’t just go back downstairs in the kitchen and retrieve his present from the trash. _Besides, it’s probably all covered with cake or something,_ John reasoned. Though he knew it was just an excuse so he didn’t have to go face his dad.

 

TG: no problem

TG: knew a dork like you would like it

 

Another ding sounded. This time it was Jade.

 

EB: gotta go. jade’s messaging me.

TG: kay

TG: see ya later

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:01 --

 

Exiting his chat with Dave, John pulled up a new window with Jade.

 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:01 --

GG: hi happy birthday john!!!!! <3 

GG: john?

GG: you there??

GG: helloooooo?? 

EB: hi jade! sorry, i was chatting with dave. 

GG: alright. happy birthday though!!!

EB: thanks. :B

GG: did you get a mountain of presents for your sweet 16?

EB: i’m pretty sure only girls celebrate their sweet 16. and there was no mountain.

GG: awww :(

EB: dad and dave still gave me presents though!

 

John half lied. Yeah, his dad got him nothing, but Dave had at least tried.

 

GG: thats good then! and i sent you a present too!!! :D

GG: though it might take time getting to you since i only sent it today... lol.

EB: lol, it’s ok. i’ll get it eventually.

GG: great then :)

GG: oh no!

GG noooo!!

EB: what’s wrong?

GG: bec is chewing up my shoes! :o

EB: oh no! :B

GG: bad doggy!!!

GG: sorry john! i gotta go save my shoes

EB: it’s ok, i understand.

GG: ok, then i will talk to you later. see you!! <3

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:24 --

 

John shook his head with a chuckle at Jade’s crazy and hyperactive attitude. _I guess some people never change._

He sat at his desk, idly wondering what to do. He didn’t get a mountain of presents, but he did have a mountain of homework. Of which John had no intention of doing. He also didn’t feel like pestering Dave anymore, especially since he hadn’t gotten his best bro’s gift. _Oh well. At least I have Jade’s present to look forward to._

Another ding sounded from his laptop; this time it was Rose. But John didn’t really feel like messaging her back. Today had been an exhausting day– both mentally and physically. Some of the jocks had gotten pretty rough with him in the halls earlier. Even though it was still really early, only 5:30 at the moment, John was ready for bed. He hadn’t been sleeping well for a while, so he supposed an early night wouldn’t hurt.

He shed his school clothes in favour of his ghost buster pj’s, which still fit him from when he was thirteen. Though he hadn’t really grown much since then, neither height nor weight. John tried not to look at his too skinny body as he changed; he didn’t like looking at all the bruises or his clearly visible ribs.

John then crawled under his covers, setting his rectangular glasses off to the side. He tried to ignore the bright light that filtered in through the windows, and John was reminded that it was was only 5:30 on a Tuesday evening. Sighing, John thought of his schoolwork and upcoming tests, debating on whether he should study or not. Not, John decided. It didn’t really matter if he failed his tests, because it wasn’t like his dad cared either way. So why should he bother trying in the first place?

His thoughts then drifted off to his father, who he thought was finally coming to terms with everything. _Apparently not._ He remembered how his father had thrown away Dave’s present to him along with the freshly baked cake. Even though John hated cake, he gladly would have eaten a slice if his father offered.

_Whatever. Birthdays suck anyways._

With a deep sigh, John eventually drifted off to sleep, pushing all other thoughts out of his mind.

  
  



	2. EB: Go Through the Motions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another normal day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings for this chapter:** bullying, fighting, dissociation, slurs.

The annoying buzz of his alarm clock ripped John from his dream. Nightmare, really. He had dreamt that his schoolmates were beating him up; only that was more reality than fiction. With a huff, John grabbed his glasses and carefully put them on. It seemed he moved slowly in the mornings, too sleep deprived despite his long hours of rest to function properly. All of his added wounds from yesterday weren’t helping either.

Yawning, John stood and crossed the room to his computer. He waited for it to turn on, pesterchum immediately blinking to life.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:28 --

TT: Happy Birthday, John.

TT: I wish you the best on your 16th.

TT: John?

TT: Oh dear. It appears as though you are offline.

TT: Next time, sign out before you go to bed.

TT: I’ll try to message you again later.

TT: Goodnight, John.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:41 --

John felt his heart twist. He was so done with everything yesterday that he ended up blatantly ignoring one of his only friends! How could he let this happen? Now fully awake, he quickly opened up a new chat.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 6:12 --

EB: rose!

TT: Good morning, John.

TT: Happy belated birthday I suppose.

EB: sorry for not replying earlier.

John held his breath. He hoped she wasn’t mad or anything…

TT: It’s quite alright. I’m sure you were occupied with something else.

TT: I’m only glad that you are here now.

EB: good! :B though i can’t be here long, i have to get ready for school.

TT: I understand. Go ahead, we can catch up another time.

EB: ok. bye!

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 6:23 --

Exiting the chat screen, John threw on some clothes –black skinny jeans and a sweater– and grabbed his bag. Although his school started at 7:40, John had to walk there. His father had refused to take him long ago, and John didn’t have any friends to carpool with. Even worse, it’s a long walk.

Everything in hand, John slipped quietly out of his room and headed down the stairs. The house was silent, but John knew that his dad would be getting ready for work right about now. And he would rather avoid his father than try to be like other kids who would say goodbye to their parents before leaving. John wasn’t like them. He knew he wasn’t like normal kids, so he didn’t feel bothered to try and make peace with his dad. It was a useless effort, as John had discovered a while back. Yesterday’s events had confirmed this once again. His father was too set in his ways to change and accept John.

John paused at the door. With his father nowhere in sight, he had a chance to go to the kitchen and check the trash for his present. His fingers hesitated on the doorknob before John decided _fuck it_ and headed towards the kitchen. His plans were immediately crushed as he found the trash gone; a new, empty bag in place. It appeared that his dad had already taken the garbage out.

_Whatever._ John turned away briskly and left his house in an irritated huff. A million ‘what if’s clouded his mind. What if he had alerted his dad to his presence yesterday instead of hiding in the living room? What if he had gone back downstairs to retrieve his present earlier? What if he had told Dave the truth, that he hadn’t gotten his present because his dad threw it away?

John shook his head to rid himself of these pointless thoughts. What happened happened, and there was no use dwelling on past events. Instead, John pulled out his headphones, plugged them into his phone, and turned up the music. Loud.

It was colder outside than John thought it would be, and John cursed himself for not bringing a sweatshirt. Little puffs of his breath hovered in front of him. Everything around him was covered in a thin layer of frost, despite it already being April. He supposed that’s what made Washington Washington.

John gripped his backpack straps tightly, knuckles turning white from the force. With an extra heavy sigh, John continued on his way to school, knowing he would make it in another half hour.

Ω Ω Ω

By the time he had gotten to school, it was already 7:20. He entered the building, sighing in relief to be out of the morning chill. He had gotten to school a little too early, so no one was really there yet. Most students got their parents to drop them off or just drove themselves. Even though John was already a junior, he wouldn’t be getting his license anytime soon. He didn’t even have his permit yet, and besides, his dad would never sign him up for a driving school. There was no extra car for him to drive, and he sincerely doubted that his dad would buy him a car.

Rather than lingering in the hallways like other students chatting up their friends, John headed straight to his first period class to defrost and warm up. His teacher was a kind man who let John sit in the classroom even when class hadn’t started. John found that this was the best way to avoid his bullies. _Bullies._ John hated that word. It sounded so elementary and childish that he rarely used it. He doesn’t consider himself bullied by his classmates, more like targeted by them. Victimized by them. Bullied though, no way.

Besides, teachers and staff wouldn’t let bullying happen in this school. So when they turn a blind eye to the troubles John goes through because of the jocks, it can’t possibly be bullying.

Trying to push these thoughts to the back of his mind, John opens the door to his first period class. His English teacher is seated at their desk, doing what looks to be grading papers.

“Ah, John. Good morning,” his teacher says upon noticing him.

“Good morning,” John repeats as he moves to take his seat at the back of the classroom.

“One sec, John,” his teacher says, making John freeze in place. “I wanted to talk to you about your latest essay.”

“Oh… that…” John begins nervously.

Mr. Jones sets aside his papers to face John properly. “I can tell that your quality of writing has gone down. Your grades for this class have been dropping as well.”

_Oh. So that’s what this is about,_ John thinks to himself. He really shouldn’t be surprised that a teacher is sitting him down to talk about his terrible grades, yet he is. None of his other teachers have done this yet, and his own father knows nothing about what John does in school. John expected his teachers to do something like this, hell, he wanted them to, just to show that they cared. That he, John Egbert, actually mattered in their classes. Or at all.

“Is everything alright at home?” Mr. Jones continues when he receives no verbal response from John.

His tongue suddenly feels like it’s glued to the roof of his mouth. Rather than speaking, John nods dumbly at his words.

Mr. Jones raises a brow, prompting John to elaborate. John can tell that there’s no getting out of this discussion now.

John clears his throat, and forces his tongue to work properly. “Everything’s… fine.” His words sound strained, even to himself.

His teacher doesn’t look too convinced. But instead of pressing the matter further, he sits back in his chair with a sigh, fixing John with a hard stare. “You know, if anything’s troubling you, you can always come to me to talk.”

John’s eyes widened slightly. This was the offer, the one chance he had to talk and tell someone everything. This was what he’d been secretly waiting and hoping for.

“Thanks, Mr. Jones,” John says before he can stop himself. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He turns away from his teacher and goes to the back of the class, finally sitting as the bell for first period sounds.

John pulls out his textbook and notebook, ready to pretend to pay attention to the lecture as noisy students file through the door. Some of the jocks that John shares this class with make dumb faces at him while Mr. Jones isn’t looking, and John merely sighs and turns his head down to the open textbook in front of him. It’s open to a random page, not even the chapter they’re studying, but John doesn’t care. He wasn’t planning on paying attention to this class. Or any class, for that matter.

He isn’t quite sure why he turned down his teacher’s offer to talk. It was his chance to confide in someone, to release all of his fears and frustrations. Yet he bit his tongue, and kept his silence.

_I don’t need to talk to someone. I can handle this own my own._

Ω Ω Ω

A shrill ring of the bell ended first period, and John, like every other student, quickly grabbed his things to head to their next class. Despite being seated in the back of the class, John was the first one out the door to avoid his… er… persecutors.

“Hey, faggot!”

He wasn’t fast enough today, apparently.

John stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that if he ran to avoid them, they would only make it hurt that much more.

“Look, he responds to it now!”

One of the jocks laughed, others joining in. Nearby students gave them a disgusted look, and scurried away. Despite them not approving of what was happening, they would rather ignore it and go to their next class rather than intervene. John hated them.

He didn’t know where his sudden defiance came from, but John found himself moving forward, and continuing on down the hall.

“Hey, where you going, Egderp?”

John internally yelled at his feet to stop. They wouldn’t listen. He kept walking.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!”

A hand was placed on his left shoulder, violently wrenching him around to face the jock. Nathan. His pimpled face was twisted in anger.

“You listen to me when I’m talking, you fucking faggot,” Nathan sneered.

“He’s gonna get it today,” Brandon added from Nathan’s side, stepping up to grab John by the front of his sweater.

John just stood there, avoiding eye contact. His expression was blank and unfocused. He didn’t feel as if he could control his body. Was this even his body? They can’t be talking to him, right?

The first punch didn’t even hurt. Yet John was thrown backwards by the force. He clutched his jaw, where Brandon had struck him.

The rest was a blur. There was movement, and John was silent throughout it. He wasn’t too sure what was happening, or if any of this was even real.

“Come on, he’s no fun today,” a voice faded in, sounding disappointed.

“Yeah. He’s no fun when he doesn’t scream,” another continued with a bark of a laugh.

The tapping of receding footsteps registered in John’s mind, and he finally started piecing things back together. He was aware that he was curled up in a ball in the middle of the hall, tears wetting his cheeks and blurring his vision. His backpack had been thrown to the side; notebooks and textbooks strewn everywhere. His sack lunch was trampled and squashed; inedible. He was alone in the hall.

He tried getting up, moving lethargically as if trying to get used to being in motion again. John sniffled, the sharp pains from his new wounds stabbing his body with each movement. Finally he stood, adjusted his glasses, and went to retrieve his belongings. He didn’t bother with the lunch, opting to leave it on the floor. John could survive and go another day without lunch. He took his time sorting his papers, just aware enough to know that he was already late for his next class, so there was no point in rushing.

The weight of his bag resting on his back felt weird.

Walking to the bathroom to clean up felt weird.

His own expression in the mirror was weird. Almost unrecognizable.

Taking of his glasses and shaking his head, John splashed cold water on his face to try and wake up. He grabbed a paper towel, wiping the water and tears away to gain some sense of normalcy. He looked in the mirror again; his small eyes were red and puffy at the edges, bangs damp and sticking to his forehead.

He felt normal.

John put his glasses back on and headed to class.

Ω Ω Ω

Mr. Kerr gave John a short look when he entered the room. “Thank you for finally joining us, Mr. Egbert. Now, please take your seat.”

Some students laughed. John kept his head down and moved to his usual spot: back row, closest to the door. He liked to make a quick exit.

Class went on as it normally did, John pulling out his history textbook and pretending to follow along like he usually did. He didn’t have to think during this time. He just had to go through the motions. It felt normal.

The next class passed in a similarly uneventful fashion.

Lunch was the same as it usually was. John didn’t have a lunch, again,  so he sat at a table in the corner alone. He pulled out his phone and signed into pesterchum. Time to see what his chums were up to.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 12:03 --

EB: hey rose.

TT: John, I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon.

TT: You are at lunch, I assume?

EB: yep!

TT: Well, looks like you have some time then. How is your day going?

EB: eh, you know. the usual.

John was proud of himself for not hesitating the reply.

EB: nothing too special. how about you?

The two went on, Rose telling John about the kitten she found that morning on the way to school that she and her cousin rescued. The two girls skipped school, taking the little kitten home to feed and shelter from the rain. John smiled at that, happy to know that Rose and Roxy were so kind to others who needed help.

Maybe he could…

No.

John didn’t need help from them.

He didn’t need help from anyone.

Need help? From what?

_I can handle it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! Wrote this chapter for Nanowrimo. My English teacher is giving us class time everyday this month to write!
> 
> Also: Link to the google doc where I'm working here [(x)](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Gb7a4umhGNUy60FB52gce-cbTVCl98qeiQ4zMHpIXeQ/edit?usp=sharing).
> 
> If you want to read what I'm working on before I post the actual chapter, feel free to take a look!


	3. TG: Be Worried About EB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John isn't a very good liar. His friends are suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but now we hear from Dave.

Dave really hoped that John liked the present he sent him. Sure, it was a little tacky, but he’s positive that John would appreciate it as his best bro. Yep. Positive.

What Dave didn’t tell him about the present is that it took him months to make. He took the time to craft each song individually, putting his heart and soul into each dubstep beat while thinking about John. Platonically, of course. The mixtape did turn out well, if Dave was being perfectly honest with himself. It was filled with fifteen different tracks that he mixed himself, and while he could have just emailed the files to John, Dave wanted him to have a physical copy of the disk. Also he spent a good amount of time making some shitty cover art. He was sure John would appreciate the irony of the crappy clipart and stock photos plastered over the cover.

He had Bro take him to the post office a week and a half before John’s birthday so it could arrive just in time. Bro was smirking the entire drive there. Dave had merely rolled his eyes at his older brother.   
“We’re just friends,” Dave had assured him.

“Sure,” Bro agreed easily, though his expression told differently.

When John’s birthday finally rolled around, Dave was sure to message him as soon as John logged on. He couldn’t wait to hear what John thought about his present.

To say their conversation was odd was an understatement.

John’s always been a little quirky; that’s just who he is. But John had seemed off during that conversation.

Dave had been biting his nails down to the nubs in anticipation, awaiting John’s thoughts on the mixtape. He wanted John to tell him which song was his favorite, least favorite, and be there to listen to Dave as he told John how much effort he put into this disk.

John had merely briefly displayed his gratitude. He hadn’t elaborated on which songs he particularly liked, or which ones were a little too grating on the ears (and there were quite a few). Not even a comment on the card Dave had made him… Maybe Dave just had high expectations. But if he were being perfectly transparent with himself, Dave could’ve sworn that it sounded as if John hadn’t even gotten his present, much less opened it.

But that was crazy.

Why would John have lied about getting the present? Maybe it didn’t come in on time? But then John could have just told him that. And then Dave would have assured his friend that it would come in the mail in the next couple of days. It just didn’t make sense.

It’s been two weeks since his birthday, and Dave’s still thinking about that conversation with him. He doesn’t know why, but something about it stuck out to him.

Rather than putting too much thought into it himself, Dave decided to pester Rose about it.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 20:09 --

TG: hey

TG: hey

TG: hey rose

TG: rose

TG: RoSE

TT: Okay, I’ll bite.

TT: What is it, David?

TG: what the fuck rose

TG: i told you to quit it with the david bullshit already alright

TT: Well. Someone’s antsy today.

TG: maybe yeah

TT: Care to explain? I assume that’s what you’re messaging me for. Advice, that is.

How does she always know this shit?

TG: alright so

TG: you know that present i made for john

TT: Of course. How could I not?

TT: You’ve been telling me about it every day for the past two months. I am as thrilled as you are that it is complete and in John’s possession for him to listen to non-stop, blast his speakers and eardrums, and annoy his father and the neighbors.

TT: What about it?

TG: well

TG: he hasnt told me anything about it

TT: What do you mean?

TG: what i mean is that what johns telling me about it it doesnt even sound like he actually got my present

TG: hes just saying generic crap like “Oh yeah dave. I love my present!™”

TG: i havent said anything to him 

TG: but its worrying me

TT: That does sound strange.

TT: But I understand your worry. John has pulled this stunt on me as well.

TG: wait seriously

TG: what happened

TT: In a situation similar to your own, I sent John a complete series of paranormal lore of different cultures. I received nonspecific thanks, much like what you described. 

TT: John thanked me without alluding to knowing what the gift actually is. 

TG: holy fuck

TG: so im not the only one thinking theres something wrong here right

TT: You would be correct in that assumption, yes. 

TT: Have you spoken to Jade about this matter?

TG: no

TG: i wasnt sure if i was just making things up or if there was actually something wrong

TT: I understand. I’ll speak to her about it.

TG: ok

TG: just try not to make her worry too much

TG: you know how jade is

TT: Yes, I do. I will be discreet in my mission. 

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:42 --

With a sigh, Dave pushed away from his desktop. Talking to Rose had only worsened his suspicions. It looked like Dave’s present wasn’t the only one John hadn’t received. Why John would lie about getting the gifts on time was beyond him.

Maybe he could talk to Dirk or Bro about it?

Hell no.

They already think he’s gay as hell for his best bro (and they’re not wrong) but he can’t just talk to them about his problem. It’s not the Strider way.

Instead, Dave will just have to wait and hear from Rose again.

Ω Ω Ω

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 22:59 --

TT: So I spoke to Jade.

TG: what happened

TG: gimme the deets

TT: She sent him some special seeds so he could start his own garden. Like us, she received the same form of gratitude. I assured her that she not worry, and that John will surprise her by sending a picture of his completed garden when it’s grown. That will buy us some time.

TG: holy fucking fuck

TG: so did he never get any of our presents then

TT: That’s what this situation suggests, yes. 

TG: it cant just be a coinkydink right?

TT: Right. The chance of the mail system failing us is slim. It leads me to believe that the reason for John not receiving our presents is a different force.

TT: Perhaps his father?

TG: no way

TG: dadbert wouldnt do something like this

TG: at least not without reason

TT: Well, I guess it’s back to the drawing board for me then. 

TT: I’ll message you again when I have more information.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:18 --

Dave was left sitting at his monitor, now feeling even more confused than before. He knew that Dadbert wouldn’t keep the presents away from John, and definitely not without reason. Maybe John was grounded and Dadbert was holding them as punishment? Dave had no way of knowing. He knew he wouldn’t get any answers right away, and that only added to his frustration.

Something about this just didn’t sit right with him. The situation was off, and things weren’t adding up.

Dave had to do something.

It was already May, and only a month and bit until the beginning of summer...

Dave quickly opened a new tab, searching cheap plane tickets.

_I'm going to Washington._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella proud of myself for learning how to code this, even though it isn't very difficult. Just time consuming. BUT VERY WORTH IT! Check out that mess here [(x)](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RnTqHpEv-XYLcPUS6CEiVSVDeELg-E86NTyx8XzIvA4/edit?usp=sharing).


End file.
